


Aujourd'hui

by mai96



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai96/pseuds/mai96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme tous les jours, Tenten se plaint du manque d'action de cette époque.<br/>Petit développement du passage sur Tenten dans le scan 700 de Naruto. Donc plus ou moins spoil. Les phrases en italique provienne du scan du site</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aujourd'hui

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : pas à moi.  
> NA : Une petite idée qui m'est passé par la tête et que j'ai décidé de mettre sur papier (enfin, sur écran ici).  
> Bonne lecture

-  _Les temps sont dur_ s, soupira Tenten,  _mon commerce ne marche pas bien…_

Elle laissa son regard errer sur son magasin. De taille modeste, elle réussissait à attirer les clients grâce à l'exposition d'armes variées qu'elle avait collectées lors de la Dernière des Guerres, comme on la nommait maintenant, et de ses missions. Mais sa principale source de revenue restait les kunais, shuriken et les parchemins bas de gamme pour sceller les armes. Aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, les fleurs se vendaient mieux que les armes. Ino était plus chanceuse qu'elle. Dans bien des domaines.

- _En ce moment, le monde est beaucoup trop paisible._

La preuve, on lui avait accordé sa retraite en moins d'une minute. Il y a trente ans, on aurait essayez de la dissuader, si on n'avait pas refusé tout cour avant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, fit remarquer un jeune homme qui entrait silencieusement dans la boutique. Et tu te plains de cela tous les jours.

\- Bonjour Hizashi. La mission s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui. Le client est arrivé sans encombre. J'ai été chargé d'une partie de la surveillance de l'après réunion. Il faut que j'y aille. Ensuite, Hiashi-san veut me voir. Hinata-san a dit que c'était important. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais passer voir Neji.

\- Et Neji te dirais sans doute que ton devoir passe avant tout. Vas-y.

Peut-être que le monde était trop paisible, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Elle ne voulait plus jamais connaitre la souffrance de perdre quelqu'un trop tôt.

**Author's Note:**

> A vous de considéré Hizashi pour qui vous voulez. Le fils de Tenten et Neji si elle avait été enceinte, un Hyuga parmi tant d'autre qui s'est pris d'affection pour Tenten...


End file.
